Support for the 28th, 29th and 30th Annual Meetings of the American Society for Reproductive Immunology (ASRI) is sought. The 28th Annual Meeting will be held June 10-14, 2008 at the Congress Plaza Hotel and Convention Center, Chicago, Illinois. The 29th Annual Meeting will be held in June, 2009 in Orlando, Florida. The 30th Annual Meeting will be held in June, 2010 in Pittsburgh, PA. The fundamental aim of the Society's annual meeting has always been to bring together the most recent developments in basic, clinical and translational studies in the field of reproductive immunology. The specific aims of the annual meeting of the ASRI are to: 1) eliminate cross-discipline boundaries between clinic and basic research, 2) promote the field of reproductive immunology to new investigators and trainees, 3) encourage greater participation of clinicians and clinical scientists in the field of reproductive immunology, and 4) promote the field of reproductive immunology among under-represented groups. The specific goal of the proposal to the NIH is to foster the continued development and education of reproductive immunology based on importance by providing speaker and student travel for the ASRI meeting. In particular, funds are requested to support "Post Graduate Courses" specifically designed for clinicians and clinical scientists. Each year, travel awards will be given to fifteen (15) students who are trainees or new investigators whose research involves clinical science and translational research, and 3 speakers for post graduate courses. [unreadable] Project Narrative: Translational research and clinical application of reproductive immunology has been slow. This is due to lack of clinicians and clinical scientists whose research and practice focus on reproductive immunology, and lack of organized training or education in reproductive immunology specifically designed for clinicians and clinical scientists. This proposal is to provide organized training and education to young clinical and clinician scientists, via post graduate courses, at the annual meeting of American Society for Reproductive Immunology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]